


Animals

by LadyLustful



Category: Wolverine (Movies), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: And dark, Angst and Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, Disturbing Fluff, Feels, Fluffy, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Possibly Pre-Slash, Possibly Slash, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pseudo-Incest, Sabretooth feels, Sad, canon insanity, gen - Freeform, kid Jimmy, possibly, protective Sabretooth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Creed are more than foes and more than brothers.<br/>Everything from family fluff, through angsty pre-slash, to actual slash. <br/>Contains violence and disturbing imagery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. More than Brothers

Victor loves Jimmy, of course - loves him like a brother. And if he wants to kiss the smaller man breathless, wants to lick blood off every inch of Jimmy's skin, wants to get lost in his smell, his taste, tease him and pleasure him and torture him with his claws - it doesn't matter. Victor is a monster, a devil, anyway.


	2. Bite off All of My Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Lindeman's "Yukon", which suits this pairing rather well.

Sometimes, when he finds Jimmy smelling of yet another woman - never the same one - Victor wants to kill him. 

Wants to rip James open, feast on his still-warm flesh, torture the smaller man, punish him; keep Jimmy for himself, forever, so that he never goes away again. But he cannot. He knows that Jimmy can defend himself agains Victor, knows that he can survive any kind of violence against him. 

This comforts him, since the very idea of a world without Jimmy is terryfying.


	3. Abomination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor muses about his attraction to Jimmy.

Victor shouldn't let the fact that he is sinfully attracted to men, or to one man anyway - Jimmy, always sweet little indestructible Jimmy, never any other - bother him, but it does anyway.   
He has never given a damn about social norms, is perfectly allright with being a monster, a devil, a killer, but wanting a man is different.   
After all, fags are weak and pathetic.


	4. Only A Child (Like Somebody Broke Your Heart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Sabretooth feels about Wolverine leaving him. Sad Sabretooth feels.  
> Nonslash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Dio's "Rock'n'Roll Children".  
> For Filigranka.

Victor Creed had never had an easy life. He'd learned early, and the hard way, that the world was a cruel, vicious place that attacked you for just being there, crushed you for being weak, and shot you in the chest for trying to be a hero.

Jimmy didn't know it, and Victor found himself protecting his innocent younger brother from the harsh, ugly reality of their life on the run. Jimmy never knew what people could do to them, out of fear or for the sheer sadistic pleasure of it; Jimmy never knew all that Victor did to keep them from starving - and would have done a thousand times over without a second thought.

Yet still Jimmy walks away from him in the African bush - leaves his only real family for a naive, riddiculous vision of a kind, moral world that never existed. Victor only now realises that the boy - a hardened, experienced soldier to everyone else - had never really grown up, and that it was Victor's fault.


	5. Hunger and Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 200 words. Loosely "Origins: Wolverine" canon. Sickly kid Jimmy and protective teenage Victor, who is still Victor, but loves his brother more than anything. May be a bit disturbing. Just a bit.

Jimmy's been ill again, and although he's better now, Victor still leaves him behind while he goes to the town to get some food.

A teenage boy, gaunt and scruffy, looking with hungry eyes for work or something too steal, either is fine, looks like easy prey. A reasonably well-dressed man approaches him, and offers him a job for the day, in exchange for food. He smells like he wants to hurt Victor, but still, Victor agrees. He has a sickly younger brother to feed, after all.

Victor brings home some flour and a chunk of unidentifiable but still fresh meat, and cooks the meat on a small fire made of twigs. It turns out hard and grey, the broth bland, and Jimmy picks at it reluctandly, his appetite still not fully back.  
\- Eat, eat, Jimmy. You don't know the trouble I went to to get this.  
\- And you, Victor? Aren't you eating?  
Victor smiles.  
\- I ate already. That nice man gave me a large meal before I left town.

  
(Raw flesh, still warm, ripping in his teeth and sliding heavily into his stomach... The slight, pleasurable ache of his stomach being too full... Sweet, sweet vengeance...)

  
  



	6. Hairball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three sentences about Logan's hair. Literally fluffy.

One of the more useless aspects of Logan's healing factor is accelerated hair growth. No matter what he does, after three hours his face is covered in stubble, his body positively furry, and the hair on his head stubbornly sticking up in oddly shaped, vaguely hornlike clumps. It probably doesn't help that he usually cuts it with his claws.


	7. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the execution.

As soon as the execution is over and they are led back to the cramped, damp prison, as soon as the door closes behind them, James loses his calm.  
'Look what you've done!', he shouts at Victor, holding Victor by the throat and punching him in the chest repeatedly. 'So hard to control yourself, was it?'  
He's furious, so furious he doesn't  
notice the pain of his claws popping out of his hands until he sees them come out of Victor's chest, bloodied. He looks at them, shrugs, and hits Victor again, without retracting them.  
"WHAT (punch) THE (punch) FUCK (punch) WERE (punch) YOU (punch) FUCKING THINKING!!!"  
Victor's chest is a bloody mess now, he's spitting blood, but he's still standing, still doesn't look the slightest bit regretful.  
"You're really angry, Jimmy, aren't you?", he asks, finally, soft and serious and somewhat puzzled.  
"Yeah, I'm fucking angry."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Fuck off."  
(He forgives Victor anyway, eventually - they are brothers, always sticking together, never able to stay angry with each other for long.)


	8. Substitute

Sabretooth asks Mystique to turn into Wolverine once, when they are together. She looks and feels like he remembers, sure, but smells and tastes different, and he hates her for it. Hurts her, too, scratches five deep welts into her back and pretends to have forgotten himself. He hates her all the more when she doesn't heal.


	9. A Violent Youth Breeds Violent Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some kind of screwed-up combination of comic and movie canon. I just wanted kid!Jimmy comforting Vic after a nightmare. Jimmy is fourteen (-ish), Vicky sixteen (-ish).

Victor wakes suddenly, in the middle of the night, confused and so terrified it takes him a while to realise it was Jimmy who woke him.

\- Whaappened? - he slurs with alarm, half-expecting some emergency.

\- Nothing - James explains.- We're fine, we're safe. You were just having a nightmare, thrashing about, so I woke you.

\- I hurt you - he says, noticing the deep scratches on Jimmy's forearms.

\- It's already healing. What was it?

Victor keeps stubbornly silenty, lips narrow, face still pale, still smelling like fear and something else - shame?

\- You can tell me. I'm like you, remember? You can trust me.

So he tells Jimmy about his nightmarish childhood, hesitant and uneasy and afraid, half-expecting the younger mutant to call him a monster, or riddicule him for his weakness. Of course Jimmy does nothing of the sort. He listens quietly, calmly, lips narrow, eyes wide and black, claws uncounsciously popping out between white knuckles.

\- I'd like to kill the bastard - he says finally, a man's words too big for a child's mouth, except that it's no empty threat, that Jimmy has already killed, more than once, both in passion and in cold blood, for money, for self-defence, for anger, and does not have an ounce of regret in him. - I'd like to rip him to fucking pieces alive, make him suffer.

And Victor can't help but smile at him, his wonderful little brother, this fierce killer child growing up into a man, more and more in Victor's own image by the day.

\- I already did that, cub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I mixed up movie and book canon, this needs a backstory:  
> Victor's father abused him, like in the comics. Victor got free, killed him and ran away.  
> James ran away after his parents' and stepfather's death.  
> They met while on the run, and sort-of adopted each other as brothers.  
> Also, title's from Metallica's "Sanitarium".


	10. Distant Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And AU death scene for Creed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-mas at home always makes me suicidal. I cope by killing off characters I identify with in fics.

I never believed in god, and sure ain't gonna start now, either, but whoever there is didn't give me a bad life. Not a bad death, either, I think, tasting my own blood and the Runt's, thick and heavy and metallic, as the claws start to slice into my neck.


	11. Chew Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddling fluff for your otp. Logan and Vic style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disgustingly fluffy morning after fluff and slight smut.

Logan wakes up slowly, satisfied and confused, in a surprisingly luxurious bed, something heavy pressing him into the mattress. Victor's practically lying on top of him, long arms and one leg wrapped tightly around him, huge, mostly hard dick humping his side. He's also biting Logan's ear, gently enough not to draw blood, hard enough to annoy.  
"Cut it out, bub", growls Logan, particularly grumpy in the morning. "I ain't yer chew toy."  
Creed just humps his hip harder and grins like the perverted evil-hearted bastard he is.  
"Yer sure the right size fer one."


	12. An Aquired Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor Creed's relationship with food. That means trigger warning for: food, Victor Creed being Victor Creed (so, cannibalism, violence, murder, gore, etc, etc), and mention of kids starving, stealing, and committing murder). Still fluff for Victor Creed standards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A backstory behind Creed's unique tastes. Some blend of Origins and Comic canon, imagine whatever the f*ck you like.

Victor Creed likes food; good food, to be precise. He loves meat, raw and red, especially human.  
' 'S an aquired taste, I s'ppose,' he explains it to someone. 'Ya see, when I was a kid, on the run with Jimmy, we didn' have much to eat. An' we needed ta eat, me an' him both. Growing boys. So we hunted animals. An' we stole. I stole, mostly. An' sometimes we'd kill someone, fer money or defence or whatever, an' we were hugry, an' it just seemed such a shame ta let it all go to waste. So we ate, as much as we could, sometimes even take pieces with us, if it was cold enough fer 'em not ta spoil. Taste of my childhood, raw human flesh.”  
He likes condensed milk, too, as something he was unable to get.


	13. Father, Brother, Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love confession for you OTP.

  
  
  
"Logan? Jimmikins? James?" Wolverine looks down at Victor where he's sprawled on the ground next to where Logan's sitting.  
Obviously, the feral killer's brain has grown back enough for him to speak.  
"Ya know I love ya, Jimmy? Really, really love ya? More than my father, my brother and my son put together", Sabretooth babbles.  
Apparently, having his brain turned to mush literally turns Creed's brain to mush in the metaphorical sense, too.  
"Ya killed them all, remember?", the smaller mutant reminds him wrily. "And Graydon and yer dad were bigoted mutant-hating evil assholes, to quote yerself."  
"See, tha's why I love ya, Jimmy", purrs Sabretooth with the clarity of the truly drunk. "Ya bother ta listen."  
  
Several hours later:  
"Uh, Logan, bout what I said there... I kinda sorta didn't mean it. I mean, I meant what I said, except what it sounded like,  so don't read into it..." the elder feral trails off, confused.  
"Got it. Ya love me just 'nuff not to kill me thrice over. I'm honoured", James sounds pissed, but there's a conspiratorial smile on his face. Like he know a secret, and isn't going to tell.

Creed decides he can live with that.


End file.
